Handsome Jack
"Avast, me hearties! A new challenger has arrived! Swab the ring! We got a match in the makin'!" Jack Patches, more commonly known by his nickname, "Handsome Jack", is a Kymera Keeper, and the man who runs the Arena Battles in the Hut. Physical Description Handsome Jack has made it his goal in life to embody the fighting free spirit of the pirate. He has a tall but stocky and muscular build, which is belied by his tendency to squat or lean on things. His facial hair is wild and unkempt, and he keeps his balding head covered by a knit red and green cap. He wears a yellow tunic with the sleeves roughly cut off, a black vest, baggy blue pants and black boots. He usually keeps his left hand wrapped to minimize injury from punches, and he has an eye patch handy for each of his eyes (though he usually favors covering the right one). He has a tattoo of an arrow piercing a heart on his left arm, and occasionally has miniature braids in his facial hair. The most distinctive feature of Handsome Jack is his right arm - instead of getting a traditional pirate replacement for it, he opted to have a miniature cannon attached to the stump. Personality Handsome Jack would describe himself as a "salty sea dog." He is brash, crude, and very intense nearly all the time. He loves to fight, and is exceptionally reckless. However, he is also an entertainer at heart, and loves to make people laugh and cheer. This fact is exemplified in his role as the Hut Proprietor, as he works hard to keep the Hut in tip-top condition, so that those who want to battle one another can have a place to do so safely. Background Little is known about Handsome Jack before his arrival in Kyrigar. They say he met Benjamin Elysees Phactor while traveling, and when Benny discovered the portal, he invited Handsome Jack to join him in the new adventure. However, since the portions of Kyrigar that have been explored so far have had a distinct lack of ocean adventure, Handsome Jack has opted to develop his other favorite pastime: Fighting. He built the Hut almost entirely on his own, and convinced Benny to support it by noting that the Hut could be a safe place for competitive Keepers to battle one another, since the Hospital was right next door. Roles in the Game Handsome Jack is the Hut Proprietor, and helps set up Player vs. Player matches at the Hut. He also has a few premium items for sale that are purchased with the currency earned from participating in matches at the Hut. Kymera Team Handsome Jack doesn't currently have a known Kymera Team, but his trusty Zapeck, Wollydoodle is always on his shoulder. Trivia * Handsome Jack has two good eyes. He alternates eye patches to always be prepared for a fight in the dark. This is a classical pirate tactic for evening and below-deck raids. * They say that Handsome Jack was an office worker back in the normal world, but was so enamoured with the idea of pirates that he up and left his job to pursue the fantasy life of ocean adventure. * Jack claims that the cannon on his arm is real. As of yet, no one has had the guts to put that to the test. They also say that the injury that led to his arm being replaced was self-inflicted. * Of all the rumors surroundng Handsome Jack, the most common one is that he is the source of most of the rumors that surround him. Back to Character List Category:Characters